conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Miwonša
' Miwonša' is an a priori conlang created in 2011 by Plusquamperfekt (member of http://www.unilang.org and http://zbb.spinnwebe.com). The grammar is essentially based on earlier conlang projects (for example Kĵatonša) that have not been finished until now. One unique feature of Miwonša is that it can be also written with Tarul, a conscript created in 2011. 'TYPOLOGICAL PROFILE (SUMMARY)' 'PHONOLOGY' Phoneme inventory Miwonša has 18 vowel phonemes (5 oral, 5 nasal, 8 diphthongs) and 28 consonant phonemes: In loanwoards, the phonemes /b, d, g, v/ may also occur, but it is also possible to simply devoice them. Allophony: Before /i, ĩ/, /t/ and /c/ become tɕ, /h/ becomes ɕ, /n/ becomes ɲ and /l/ becomes /ʎ/. Vowels: /a, ã, ɛ, ɛ̃, i, ĩ, ɔ, ɔ̃, u, ũ/; Diphthongs: aʊ, ɛɪ, ɛʊ, ɪʊ, ɔɪ, ɔʊ, ʊɪ Phonotactics Possible onsets: S = /s, š/, N = /m, n/, L = /r, l/ Possible codas: p, t, k, s, š, m, l (= ɬ), r / Complete syllable: ((S)C©)V(V)© Allophony: It is possible to pronounce /Cl/ Cɬ, but this is not obligatory. Stress and prosody Miwonša has a dynamic stress (which means that stressed syllables are louder than unstressed syllables). There is no clear rule about which syllables are stressed, but there are a few tendencies that might help: *nouns are usually stressed on the penultimate syllable (exception: nouns ending in -an are usually stressed on the first syllable) *attributive adjectives and indefinite pronouns are usually stressed on the last syllable when succeeding a noun *adverbs ending in -oi are always stressed on the last syllable, otherwise on the penultimate syllable *copula verbs and infinitives are always stressed on the penultimate syllable *finite verbs with at least three syllables are usually stressed on the third-last syllable Sometimes stress is even relevant for the meaning: "łóika" = "they" (intransitive case) vs. "łoiká" = "they" (genitive case) 'LATIN ORTHOGRAPHY' A (B) C Č (D) E F (G) H I J K L Ł M N O P R S Š T U (V) W Y Z Ž Digraphs: ai au an ei eu en iu in oi ou on ui un / nj lj lw (= ɲ ʎ ɬw) / ph th ch kh čh (= p' t' c' k' tʃ') IMPORTANT: In this article accent marks (´) are used to help the reader to put the stress on the right position. In the official orthography, accents are not needed. 'TARUL ORTHOGRAPHY' Basics Tarul essentially resembles an alphasyllabary or abudiga, in that elements representing sounds are grouped together to complex symbols or blocks. The following example shows the words "Tarul" and "Miwonša" in Tarul and how the blocks are composed: The classification of Tarul is difficult, though, as according to wikipedia vowels are "obligatory but secondary" in alphasyllabaries, which is not the case in Tarul. Another feature that militates against being an alphasyllabary is the complexity of blocks. A simple block can represent up to 6 phonemes, a splitted block (representing two syllables) can even contain 10 sounds. All in all, in Miwonša there is a 1 syllable :1 block ratio, if we consider splitted blocks to be ligatures of two simple blocks. The following figure shows how sounds in simple blocks are organized: Basically all Tarul blocks are composed of two parts. The upper consonant half and the lower vowel half. The most complex syllable structure that Miwonša allows is (S)C1(L)V1(V2)(C2)]. "C" is a consonant, "V" is a vowel, "S" is either /s/ or /ʃ/ and "L" is /w/, /j/, /r/ or /l/. Example 1: :"muskja" (school) → Syllable structure: (C1.V1.C2)-(C1.L.V1) → Block 1 (2+5), Block 2 (3+5) Explanation: As mus is a CVC syllable, the upper half has to look like #2 and the lower half like #5 in the table. As kja is a CLV syllable, the upper half has to look like #3 and the lower half like #5 in figure "2". Example 2: :"lušoi" (green) → Syllable structure: (C1.V1)-(C1.V1.V2) → Block 1 (1+5), Block 2 (1+6) Explanation: As lu is a CV syllable, the upper half has to look like #1 and the lower half like #5 in the table. As šoi is a CVV syllable, the upper half has to look like #1 and the lower half like #6 in figure "2". Vowels Miwonša has 5 oral vowels, 5 nasal vowels and 8 diphthongs: . The next figure shows how to write them: Consonants Apart from ɕ and tɬ, which are represented by two elements (which could be described as "digraphs"), all phonemes have own graphemes in Tarul. The following table shows all plosives, fricatives and affricates: The next table shows the remaining consonant sounds and sound combinations with own graphemes: Placeholders The sections above show how to write words with regular syllable structures that do not violate the phonotactics of Miwonša. Three problems, however, have not been mentioned yet: :1. What if a syllable starts with a vowel? :2. How do we write loanwords with complex onsets and codas that cannot be displayed in one block? :3. What if there is an abbrevation (for example: containing only consonants) The answer is that we need placeholders, which can be used to substitute vowels or consonants: The first block shows the complete placemarker. To substitute a noun, the upper half of the placeholder has to be used. To substitute a vowel, the lower half has to be used. Block 2 and 3 show the isolated sounds "a" and "p". Splitted Consonants In CVC syllables the upper half of the block gets splitted. This means that the upper half contains the left half of C1 (onset) and the right half of C2 (coda). Unfortunately two problems occur. :1st problem: Some consonants look identical except for the vertical line in the middle (like "p" and "t") :2nd problem: If C1=C2 (like "mam", "tat", "sas" etc.), then the CVC block looks exactly like the CV block These difficulties can be removed by using diacritics which are explained in the following subsections: What to do with the vertical line Splitted consonants are always separated by vertical lines in the middle, whether the unsplitted consonants would have that line as well or not. Consonants that wouldn't have it in a CV syllable can be distinguished from consonants that would by adding a little dot which indicates that the line in the middle wouldn't be there in a CV syllable: What to do if C1 is C2 Like in the first problem, we have consonants that would have a vertical line in the middle and consonants that would not. Therefore there are two diacritics to indicate that C1 is C2 - otherwise it would not be possible to distinguish pap from tat. Consonants which do not have this stroke in a simple syllable are indicated with two small horizontal lines. Consonants that always have that line get a little "fork". As only few consonants can be C2 in Miwonša, only few symbols with forks or horizontal lines are common. Of course, in loanwords other combinations are possible as well (for example "f_f or "n_n") Important comment about m: When m is splitted, it looks differently than the simple m (see tables above). Complex onsets As mentioned above, onsets can contain up to three consonants (SCL), if S is /s, š/ and L is /r, l, w, j/. If the onset has the structure (S)C, block type #1 or #2 is needed, if there is (S)CG, #3 ior #4 is needed. To add "s" or "š" we have to add one s or two š two horizontal lines on each side in the lower half: Splitted blocks Splitted blocks can be easily distinguished from simple blocks, as the lower half is either asymmetrical or containing the same diacritics as splitted consonants. The rules for splitting consonants are the same as in simple blocks. Blocks can be splitted whenever there are two simple blocks containing no coda consonants. A good example is the word "Miwonša": Punctuation 'NOMINAL MORHOLOGY' (link only) As the noun morphology is very complex, it has an own page Nouns Adjectives Pronouns Determiners Quantifiers 'VERBAL MORPHOLOGY' (link only) As the verb morphology is very complex, it has an own page Verbs Copula verbs Adjectival verbs 'SYNTAX AND DERIVATIONAL MORPHOLOGY '(link only) As syntax and derivation are quite complex, there is an own page. Syntax Derivation Tense, mode and aspect SAMPLE TEXTS Declaration of human rights Tahonti kišanwe pišoi ya milwa skunoi ya piskwak nanstwaran. Sjaku piro tunšwak ya thažansak kwan, wanjo kwasjakan yonženalwanti khonanswokai paiwašinjazak. : kiʃã'we pi'ʃoɪ ja 'miɬwa 'skunoɪ ja 'piskwak 'nastwarã. sja'ku 'piro 'tũʃwak ja tʼa'ʒãʃak kwã, 'waɲo kwa'sjakã jõʒe'naɬwãtɕi kʼo'nãswokaɪ paɪwaʃi'ɲazak : "All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights.They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood." Glossing: : Tahont-i ki-šanw-e piš-oi ya milw-a skun-oi ya piskw-ak nanstw-ar-an. Sjaku pir-o tunšw-ak ya thažans-ak kw-an, wanjo kwa-sja-k-an yonžen-alw-an-ti khonansw-ok-ai paiwaš-inj-az-ak. : Human-INT.PL VIR-all-ACC.PL free-ADV and equal-ADV right-GEN.PL and dignity-GEN.SG givebirth-PAS-NINF. they-DAT gift-INT.SG reason-GEN.SG and conscience-GEN.SG be-NINF, and be-3-PL-NINF treat-REC-NINF-SPN spirit-AC-ACC.SG brother-ADJ-NOUN-GEN.SG Terminology : REC = reciprocal, NINF = non-infinitive, VIR = virile, INT = intransitive case, SPN = supine, AC = adverbial case Sample text in Tarul Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Conlang Category:Languages Category:Languages with own conscripts Category:Miwonša